eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Allen
Ruby Allen is the daughter of gangster Johnny Allen. 2005-2006 Ruby arrives in Walford, having run away from boarding school to look for her father, Johnny Allen. On her arrival, she is befriended by Stacey Slater, who grills Ruby about her family. After storming out of the café where they are talking, she is mugged by a vagrant in Bridge Street, who grabs hold of Ruby's coat and steals her mobile phone. She is then almost run over by Tina Stewart's taxi. Ruby feels that Johnny is pushing her away and reminds him that he only saved her by accident when their house caught fire. He was actually trying to save her sister, Scarlet. Scarlet and their mother, Stephanie, died in the fire in March 2004. Ruby is livid when Johnny reveals his mistress Tina (the woman who had almost run her over), but later accepts the relationship. Ruby overhears Peggy Mitchell telling people that Johnny is a violent, murdering bully. Ruby confronts him and he denies it. She knows he is lying and stays with Stacey initially and then Peggy at Pat Evans' house. Ruby catches Johnny having an affair with Amy while he is engaged to Tina. She tells Tina and Tina leaves. Ruby eventually forgives her father and moves back in with him but later moves in with boyfriend, Juley Smith, to whom she lost her virginity. Johnny doesn't take kindly to this, as he has already warned Juley about Ruby. Ruby defends Juley and even turns against her dad for him, but she is devastated to learn that Phil Mitchell was paying Juley to sleep with her as part of his feud with Johnny. She reacts by getting drunk and collapsing on the floor. Phil, who has broken into Johnny's house to have it out with him, takes her to hospital. Juley attempts to get Ruby back, and she eventually agrees to try again. However, she realises that she couldn't trust him when she found herself questioning his phone calls. Ruby discovers that Johnny was an alcoholic in "Get Johnny Week" and she left him to Phil. She and Grant have a heart to heart, and Grant discovers that Phil paid Juley to sleep with Ruby. Grant is furious and burst into Johnny's office where Phil is holding Johnny until he confesses to Dennis's murder. This gives Johnny a chance to get away. There is a big chase, which results in Danny Moon handcuffing the brothers and marching them into the forest. He is about to kill Grant when Jake Moon shot him instead and kills him. Ruby persuades Johnny to hand himself in, and then returns with Jake to Walford. She is furious with him when he reveals he had killed Danny. Jake becomes obsessed with Ruby's welfare, but took over the running over her club until she turned 18 in October. Ruby withdraws £2000 for a holiday but decides to return it and is mugged by Juley. Ruby then had a relationship with Sean Slater, Stacey's brother. Ruby finds out that her father has died of a heart attack after an argument with Sean in prison. On the day of Johnny's funeral, Ruby goes missing and Sean finds her, slumped behind the desk in the Scarlet office, with a bottle of vodka. Later, she speaks to Pat who made her think, by saying that her father was normally right about people, including Jake and Sean. Ruby later left Walford in the back of a cab, having fallen out with Stacey once again. Key Dates *Leaving Walford after falling out with Sean and Stacey. *Falling for sexy squaddie Sean. *Find out that Johnny was behind Dennis's murder. *Passing her GCSEs. *Making friends with Stacey. *Discovering that Johnny was an alcoholic. *Discovering that Johnny lied to her about Tina. *Tracking her dad down to Walford. *Being mugged on her arrival in Albert Square. *Johnny trying to stop her from seeing Juley. *Being dumped by Juley. *Her mother Stephanie and sister Scarlet dying in a fire. *Her father Johnny dying of a heart attack. *Returning to Albert Square in 2018. *Being raped by Matt. First And Last Lines First: "Are you from round here? I'm try'na find Turpin Road, Walford.", said to Stacey Slater on 18 March 2005. Last: "What you lookin' at?!", said to a taxi driver on 23 November 2006. First: "Not even one little drink, then?", said to Stacey Fowler on 18 September 2018. Gallery Ruby Allen (Promo).jpg|Ruby Allen Promo Ruby_Allen.jpg|Ruby Allen 76. Ruby Allen.png|Ruby Allen - Name Card Ruby Allen Facebook (27 November 2018).jpg|Ruby Allen Facebook (27 November 2018) Ruby Allen Bank Account (24 June 2019).jpg|Ruby Allen Bank Account (24 June 2019) Found on her BBC Profile Ruby Allen BBC Profile Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:1988 Births Category:Allen Family Category:2005 Arrivals Category:2006 Departures Category:2018 Arrivals Category:Rape victims Category:Episode Count to be Confirmed